The average age of women when begin their menstrual cycle is about 12.5 years, typically menorrhea lasts till a woman is between 48-50 years of age. Being a large part of a woman's life and lasting through the most productive and fertile years it presses the imminent need for advanced technology in this field. Currently there are multiple options for sanitary material dispensers available, there are also a few options for disposers. However, an advanced and compact system to serve the purpose of disposing while dispensing sanitary material for personal and public use is not currently available. The absence of such a unit results in great inconvenience. Most often women find themselves in embarrassing situations, by not knowing where to dispose the used sanitary material, especially in a unfamiliar environment (another's home or a public place). Many are too shy to step out of the toilet cabin and dispose it in the common trash cans; others are too lazy. In both scenarios many such sanitary materials end up being flushed down toilets and clogging the sewage system. Even if the sanitary material does reach the trash can, there is yet another problem of how the waste is disposed, often it is dumped in a landfill, where it may be left exposed presenting biohazard and due to the shear bulk of hygienic products consumed daily present a serious threat for the ecosystem. A further problem is that many women do not always carry a spare sanitary material with them. Therefore, when a menstrual flow starts unexpectedly or when the used sanitary material is due for dispose, the woman postpones the action until the new napkin is finally available to her. This may cause multiple problems, either she is she is not able to locate a sanitary material in a timely manner or the older material becomes overused, resulting in stress, potential infections or simply an unhygienic state of being.
Therefore, the current problems with sanitary waste disposal and material handling include as least the following: improper waste handling by users and disposers, inefficient waste disposal in terms of waste segregation, unhygienic sanitary material storage and under advanced sanitary material dispensing. Current technologies offer either disposal systems or dispensing systems as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 9,033,176 B2, which relates to a waste disposal apparatus for discreet and hygienic disposal of used bodily waste products, such as tampons, pads, liners, briefs, condoms, wipes etc. An advanced combination of an interactive and multifunctional system dedicated to disposal and dispensing of sanitary waste for women's hygiene is not available. Disposing machines although available by technology, have not been widely used due to the lack of practicality. Such units are neither aesthetically preferred in toilets nor are they compact and easy to be used directly by the women at the time of disposing.
For a phenomenon so widely existing and so essential to the fertility of women, an advanced technology is greatly demanded. Thus, there is a need for an urgent advances in this field that can address the problems posed above collectively.